Más que un simple viaje de negocios
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Te han enviado a Hong Kong a cerrar un importante trato con una de las mayores empresas de Oriente, aunque, este viaje de negocios no será tan simple como creías, te encontraras con un extraño chico y su espada, quien te dejo cautivaba, mientras tratas de lidiar con tu recién descubierta habilidad y de cumplir con tu trabajo. ¡ShaoranxLectora!


**Ohio/ konichiwa/ Kombawa o lo que sea para ustedes en este momento**

No suelo pasarme mucho por el fandom de SCC, pero, este five-shot es especial...

3...2...1**...¡feliz cumpleaños One-sama!,** con dos meses y 23 días de atraso, pero aquí está tu regalo

Sé que a las demás lectoras que pasen por aquí tal vez la temática sea un poco extraña, pero como ya dije, es un regalo de cumpleaños.

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a CLAMP**, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para cumplir las fantasías de mi One-sama, así es babyes, este es un fic **¡ShaoranxLectora!**

Aclaraciones:

(T/N): Tu nombre

(T/A): Tu apellido

* * *

><p><strong>Más que un simple viaje de negocios<strong>

**Prologo**

Saliste del aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, con bolsa de viaje en mano, tu equipaje seria llevado más tarde al hotel donde te hospedarías por las próximas dos semanas en las que estarías trabajando en Hong Kong.

Observaste la luna, ¿porque parecía diferente a la de tu hogar?, cuando te percataste de que tu taxi ya había llegado decidiste dejar ese pensamiento a un lado para apresurarte a entrar en el vehículo.

-"如果我错过？(¿A dónde la llevo señorita?)- pregunto el taxista, un hombre un poco regordete, agradeciste que te hablara en Chino mandarín, aunque más lento de lo normal.

-由JJ酒店，请 (Al Hotel "JJ", por favor)- respondiste en Mandarín fluido sorprendiendo un poco al hombre, ya que claramente no tenías apariencia Asiática, viste como soltaba una pequeña risa y asentía con la cabeza mientras echaba a andar el taxímetro.

Al parecer al hombre le había causado gracia el haberte tomado como una turista cualquiera, pues claro que no lo eras, aunque claramente eras extranjera sabias hablar muy bien ese idioma, y no solo ese, si no que hablabas fluido al menos 6 idiomas, y tenías gran conocimiento de otros tantos, ¿sino como habías llegado a ser una de los altos cargos en comercio internacional en la empresa transnacional en la que trabajabas?

De repente volviste a recordar el motivo de tu viaje, negocios por supuesto, en tu vida no había cabida para nada mas que no fuera trabajo y descanso, mucho mucho descanso, tu reunión con los directivos de la empresa con los que tenías que negociar un contrato no sería sino hasta mañana al mediodía, tenías toda la noche para disfrutar de la ciudad antes de comenzar a trabajar, y claro, que te afectara el jet lag, pero para eso habías dormido todo el trayecto en avión.

Miraste por la ventana, contemplando los altos edificios y las coloridas luces que bañaban la ciudad, era tan hermoso, siempre quisiste conocer Hong Kong, pero, con lo que no contabas es con el tráfico de horror de la ciudad...

-难道总是这样？(¿Siempre es así?)- preguntaste.

-这将是奇怪的不是小姐 (Lo extraño seria que no señorita)- te contesto el hombre al volante, sonreíste al escuchar como el hombre no pauso su pronunciación esta vez.

-那恐怖的，我去过很多地方，很少有这样的交通繁忙这样的 (Que horror, he estado en muchos lugares y muy pocos tienen un tráfico tan pesado como este)- seguiste hablando, tratando de sacar platica para pasar el rato

Los minutos seguían pasando, te comenzabas a cansar de estar allí sentada, y si no fuera por tu pereza ya te habrías salido del taxi y comenzado a caminar por tu cuenta, pero, no tenías prisa.

Después de un par de horas ya te encontrabas en la recepción del hotel y tus maletas en tu habitación, como no tenías nada mejor que hacer decidiste salir a dar un paseo y disfrutar del tiempo antes de que llegara tu jefa para cerrar el contrato con sus nuevos socios.

Con solo tu bolso de mano, saliste por la gran puerta doble y caminaste sin rumbo, fijándote bien por donde ibas para no perderte, entraste en un curioso barrio, lleno del florkore nacional que tenía China, todo era hermoso y tu estomago te estaba pidiendo algo de comer.

Mientras buscaba algún restaurante entraste a una zona sin mucha gente, algo en ti de decía que te alejares de ahí, de pronto, comenzaste a sentir como una sombras te seguían y comenzaste a caminar más rápido, cuando te diste cuenta que nadie a excepción de ti podía darse cuenta de esas extrañas presencias que te seguían aumentaste tu velocidad.

-Sabía que Hong Kong tenía una energía extraña- te dijiste a ti misma jadeante mientras seguías tu carrera- ¡Pero que rayos son estas cosas!-gritaste al momento que frenaste de golpe al encontrarte frente a la pared de un callejón sin mucha iluminación.

-Aléjense- gritaste desesperada mientras agitabas tu bolso tratando de mantener a las extrañas presencias que te seguían, las sentiste más cerca y solo pudiste retroceder hasta golpear con la pared, completamente inmóvil, esperando que algo pasara.

Justo frente a ti entre las sombras tomaban la forma dos espectros humanoides mientras se acercaban a ti a paso lento, mientras te preguntabas si esto era solo un sueño o te habías golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, rogando por que fuera así.

Uno de los dos espectros estiro su "brazo" hacia ti tomándote de la barbilla, asco, desesperación, terror, eso fue lo que sentiste en ese momento.

Cuando el espectro jalaba tu rostro hacia él, una luz dorada lo atravesó provocando que lo que quedo de el retrocediera hasta donde estaba su compañero.

Anonadada, giraste la cabeza hacia donde antes había provenido aquella extraña luz de esperanza para ti, que al parecer había llegado desde el techo del edificio de dos plantas a tu lado izquierdo.

Tus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado al observar con detenimiento aquel hombre que te había salvado, moreno, castaño con unos hermosos ojos color avellana, más alto que tú, y por supuesto completamente erguido sosteniendo una curiosa espada, listo para dar el siguiente ataque.

Cuando las sombras se volvieron a mover, esta vez hacia tu extraño salvador, el con un rápido movimiento saco dos talismanes, pronuncio un corto conjuro y así apareció en el suelo una extraña insignia que provoco que los espectros desaparecieran.

El hombre bajo de un salto hasta donde tú te encontrabas, parpadeaste un poco_-__¿Cómo pudo saltar desde tan alto?__-_pero en este momento eso era lo que menos importaba.

-发生了什么事？(¿Qué ha ocurrido?)-te pregunto el castaño, al dirigirte la mirada e inspeccionarte un poco reformulo su pregunta- What happened here ?, speaking tourist. (¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?, habla ya turista.)-te exigió mientras convertía su espada en algún tipo de amuleto.

Volviste a parpadear sorprendida, ¿Cómo un chico tan lindo podía tener esa horrible personalidad?- 不知道，刚开始下面这些东西 (No tengo idea, simplemente esas cosas comenzaron a seguirme)- hablaste claramente recalcando que si no habías respondido la primera vez era por la sorpresa y no porque no supieras el idioma

(N/A: a partir de aquí siempre hablan en chino)

El chico soltó un bufido- Tonta, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que esos espíritus te persiguieran?, son muy débiles.

-¡Pues no es mi culpa!-gritaste enfadada- ¡es la primera vez en mi vida que veo estas cosas!-seguiste, acercándote mas a el inconscientemente y alzando un poco los brazos.

-Si puedes ver fantasmas deberías tener más cuidado- te regaño frunciendo aún más el ceño que antes ya tenía- Los espíritus no son algo con lo que puedas jugar.

-¡Que ya te he dicho que no tenía la más mínima idea de que existían!, ¡Ni que podía verlos!- seguiste discutiendo más enojada que antes, el chico comenzaba a sacarte de tus casillas.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota?, al menos deberías haberte dado cuenta de la gran energía espiritual de esta ciudad, aun con tu débil presencia mágica- termino con un tono de entre burla y superioridad.

-¡No me trates así si ni siquiera me conoces!- respondiste dándote la vuelta y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Como sea, no me vuelvas a hacer perder el tiempo- dijo para luego saltar y volver a perderse entre los techos de los edificios.

-Baka-susurraste cuando te diste vuelta y observabas el lugar por donde el extraño chico se había ido- Al menos no creo que lo vuelva a ver-comenzaste a hablar contigo misma mientras caminabas de vuelta al hotel- _Y menos cuando a partir de mañana estaré tan ocupada con la firma del contrato con la corporación Li…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el prólogo.<strong>

Tal vez la historia este muy floja y algo OC, pero es mi primer PersonajexLector y también es mi primera vez trabajando con los personajes de SCC, así que ténganme paciencia.

**¿Qué te pareció el inicio One-san? Y a todos las demás que por curiosidad entraron a esta historia, dejen su opinión.** También…¿Cómo me quedo Shaoran en la imagen de portada del fic?

Todos sabemos que el nuestro extraño salvador es en realidad Shaoran (recuerden que cuando no lo conoces bien es muy frio y grosero), lástima que no resulto nuestro príncipe azul montado en un caballo, pero tenemos algo muy importante que hacer en la Corporación Li, así que igual sabemos que será inevitable volvérnoslo a encontrar y trabajar de cerca con él, mayor interacción= se conocen mejor.

**Esto es todo por hoy, así que ya saben, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
